The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A dual clutch transmission (DCT) employs two friction clutches for shifting among its forward ratios. In operation, the DCT accomplishes such shifts by alternating engagement between the two friction clutches and engagement of one of several coplanar gear sets to one of a pair of countershafts. One of the benefits of a DCT is the ability to perform quick gear ratio changes. This is accomplished by having multiple gear ratios engaged with their respective countershafts at one time.
While current DCT achieve their intended purpose, the need for new and improved transmission control methods which exhibit improved performance, especially from the standpoints of noise and vibration output that is objectionable to the vehicle operator. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a transmission having improved noise and vibration performance while providing desirable gear ratios, torque ranges, and quick gear ratio changes.